Yellow Calcite (Pokemonboy3000)
Yellow Calcite ( Yellow Calcite Facet 8G4G Cut XJ9) is an OC Gemsona made by Pokemonboy3000 and a member of the Crystal gems. She has appeared throughout many Roleplays. Former Nobel and a high ranking member of Yellow Diamond's court for over 2000 years, she joined the Crystal gems after witnessing how cruel Home world's leaders are to lower class gems. She fought with Rose Quartz for Earth's independence and has vowed to help protect earth along with the Crystal gems. She is currently living in Empire city working as an actress. Appearance Outfit 1 Yellow Calcite is a very fashionable gem and often changes her appearance to stay in touch with the current trends. Her skin is a yellowish color and her hair is pure yellow blond, She wears a red dress held up by her belt with black tights on underneath, in addition she also wears brown boots. Outfit 2 Thanks to Steven's counseling her and Black Calcite are on better terms, so she now wears an outfit they can both agree on.Yellow Calcite's new outfit is a small black leather jacket that is open over a green dress that is similar to her current one, her gloves are now a dark blue color instead of the old purple. She maintains the belt she had but the buckle is now a star. Her boots now have heels. Current Outfit After her battle with Blue Calcite she was forced to regenerate again. She still wears her black leather jacket, but added a heart surrounding an EC on the back as a shout out to her new home. Her dress has returned to red and her belt's star is now gold. She has removed her blue gloves as she now believes blue is "a tacky color" and has moved them back to her original purplish color. Personality She is a very kind gem who is somewhat vain focusing on her looks more than anything. She will do anything for those she cares about, except get dirty if it involves that you are on your own. She is very loyal and while she can't fight very well she is always willing to try. She is very adamant on people being true to themselves and not conform to the standards others try to force on them. She also enjoys designing new forms for to reform in and redecorating places. She can come off a bit harsh when dealing with gems who have different views that her, but she tries her best to understand others. She has a literal split personality and is constantly struggling to keep her evil side Black Calcite under control. When she gives into her anger Black Calcite emerges. She is power hungry, demonic and does not respond well to being bossed around, luckily Yellow usually takes control back easily. History She was created to be the Calcite assistant to Yellow Diamond and as such was a very high ranking member of her court. Her primary function was to relay orders to Quartz troops and using her sound wave to get their attention from far away. As a high class gem she also owned a Pearl, some Rubies and a Cuprite. She was a very kind owner and let them follow their own dreams and develop their own personalities. However, they got a little to free for Yellow Diamonds liking and she had her soldiers shatter her Pearl and Rubies after they accidentally spoke back to her. She summoned her wings for the first time to save Cuprite and flee to earth. After wandering around on earth for a while she encountered the Crystal gems still in the early parts of their rebellion. She agreed to work with them and her and Cuprite ended up joining the crystal gems. At some point she learned her sound wave had an adverse effect on fusions when she accidentally split Ruby and Sapphire apart. She usually worked as a tactition for Rose as her abilities to see the entire battlefield from the sky made her useful for organizing missions. However, she wanted to do more and help fight in the actual battles as well. So she snuck into the kindergarten and began doing experiments with the injectors. She figured she could modify her gem to become more quartz like and suited for battle, Rose found her but didn't stop the experiment, Yellow Calcite survived unharmed, but Black Calcite was created by the incident. She was often paired to go on covert missions with Cuprite, Tiger eye and other members of the "Silicia team." They often engaged in mission related to stealth and sabotage. They frequently engaged in battle with Rubellite and Ice as well as taking part in regular large battles. Shortly before the final battle in the strawberry battlefield, during a failed mission the Silicia team distraction the homeworld army allowing Rose, Garnet, Pearl and the others to escape. This resulted in her being captured and bubbled along with the rest of the team, and imprisoned in a warship. She was freed by Cuprite during the chaos of the escape from earth and helped take over the ship,and return to earth. There she reunited with the surviving crystal gems and learned about the damage done by the diamonds. She stayed with the Crystal Gems since then and befriended Amethyst when she joined the crystal gems. She was also around when Rose Quartz gave birth to Steven and quickly befriended him when he was old enough to join the Crystal gems. She has recently left beach city to live in Empire city as an actress, her natural abilities along with her talent at acting have landed her a lead in an upcoming blockbuster adaptation of The Unfamiliar Familiar. After filming she returned to the Crystal gems and was present during Cat's eyes shattering. She became the primary caretaker for Spinel during this time, in an attempt to cheer her up Steven made her join a mission with her and Connie. This resulted in her nearly being shattered by Blue Calcite herself. She once again took on Blue Calcite during the battle of beach city and with Cuprite's help defeated her. She was able to convince Spinel not to shatter Blue Calcite and was present during the snowfall, before helping rebuild beach city. Appearances * A Call for War (Debut as Homeworld gem, also my first RP) * Jail Break (RP) * The Lost Ship * The Second War * The Uprising * Steven University (beginning of her Heel Face turn) * Ask the Gemsona's * Hunger Games * Total Gema Island (Cameo) * The Ancient Ones ( Becomes a Crystal Gem Gemsona) * Escape from Homeworld * The Drill "Shattered Pieces" * Bounty Hunters * The Uncorrupted ones * Broken Apart By War * Trials of Fire and Ice * Seeking Redemption * Resurgence of the Cluster ( Variant) Abilities She has all basic gem abilities and is known to shape shift fairly often, usually for fashion related reasons. She also has her own wrestling persona The Yellow Vixen that she competes with Amethyst in matches with. Fusions Edit * When fused with Cuprite, they form Rainbow Calcite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Ametrine * When Fused with Tiger's eye, they form Sphene * When fused with Tiger's eye and Cuprite they form Andalusite * When fused with Snow, they form Black Ice * When fused with Ammolite they form Rainbow Opal * When fused with Zircon, they form Gaspeite Unique Abilities She has many abilities that, while not combat oriented, are extremely useful in dealing with situations she encounters. Fusion Separation: '''She creates an egg that produces a sound wave that vibrates gems at their natural frequencies, this causes any gem fusion to separate back into into its component parts. The more gemstones a fusion has the faster it takes affect, 2 gem fusions that are very stable can fight it off, but that takes all their energy and they can't really do much else. Cluster fusions, while they can't be separated by this ability experience extreme pain since they are literally having their gemstones torn apart.. '''Shrinking: She can shrink herself and others down to the size of a needle's eye. While shrunken gems abilities get scaled down aswell so they are pretty useless in that form unless fighting other small gems. She can form yellow orbs that she can fire off to shrink gems or objects from afar. Wing Proficiency: Her weapon summoned to protect the good looks of her friends and herself are her wings. They allow her to fly at very high speeds if necessary, fire feather projectiles which are sharp but not good for causing damage, and change the outfits of Gems by flying really quickly around them in circles. * After Bismuth modified her wings, they now have less air resistance making her able to fly faster. Bismuth knew how much she hates fire so she fire-proofed them as well. (Only applies in post Bismuth- rps.) Other skills * She has a fashion sense greater than the average gem, and helps design potential outfits for her friends, she also learned how to sew on earth. * She has knowledge of many strategies to use in combat and often flies above and gives orders to her friends while fighting. * She taught herself a lot about how various forms of gem tech, and while not as skilled as Pearl or Peridot, has shown to be useful at builidng and operating machinery. Variations Controlling Calcite History A high ranking member of Yellow Diamond's court, she is well known for her sadistic taste, and love of twisting gems relationships and forcing fights between close friends. Yellow Diamond admire's her blood-lust and allows her to be a solider in her Royal army. Abilites * Instead of shrinking she can make objects grow to be 4x their original size. * Her eggs no longer separate fusions, but instead compel them to attack their allies instead of their enemies, and follow her orders. Trivia * The more stable a fusion is, the easier it is for her to control. Relationships Canon gems Amethyst "So, Calcy. Wanna do something dangerous?" - The Drill part 1 Calcite and Amethyst have been good friends throughout many RPs. Calcite initially liked Amethyst because of her wild and unique personality which was always a source of excitement for her. Amethyst is able to convince Calcite to take risks she never would have before and really brings out the party girl side of her. Amethyst likes Calcite since she never tells her what to do and is often empathetic to her internal struggles about being made on earth and being defective. When they are together they tend to have a good time. They also enjoy fusing into Ametrine when the time comes. Garnet Calcite respects Garnet for her leadership abilities, but more so because she had the courage to defy Homeworld's rules and do what makes her happy. She has known her for a long time and often helped her out on tasks that required her own unique skills, She has on rare occasion of argument worked as a counselor to ruby and sapphire. Pearl Pearl and Calcite don't interact much in stark contrast to Cuprite who is almost always around Pearl. This is because Calcite is adamantly against the hierarchy and believed Pearl should've developed as her own gem instead of fixating on Rose Quartz during the rebellion. This led to their relationship being strained. Peridot Calcite often tries to help out Peridot when she is working on her projects or the drill, However Peridot often says that Calcite can't help or isn't supposed to work do to her gem type. However, they do get along and most of their interactions end positively, Calcite is also always willing to help out Peridot and gets worried for her whenever she gets in trouble. Jasper They don't get along at all, Jasper doesn't like Calcite because of her low opinion of Homeworld and Calcite thinks Jasper's blind loyalty is unwarranted and misguided. Yellow Diamond How dare you! They had dreams and desires, I don't care where they fell in your stupid caste system, They were gems too!!" -Calcite when YD shattered her Pearl and Rubies. Calcite used to Yellow Diamond and had been in her court for 2000 years before she met Cuprite. Calcite used to blindly follow YD's orders until the day she shattered Calcite's Pearl and Rubies, who she had given many freedoms not normal given to lower class gems. After this incident and joining the Crystal gems Calcite has despised YD and tries to undermine her in anyway possible. Gemsona's Black Calcite Her and Black Calcite have a complicated relationship. Black Calcite was the result of Yellow Calcite's failed experiments to increase her own power and aggression. Black Calcite is sometimes known to hijack Yellow Calcite's body and is known to be quite dangerous when she emerges. Yellow and Black Calcite are in a constant battle for control. After Steven convinced the two of them to talk instead of fight we learned that everything Black Calcite does is to protect Yellow Calcite and the gems she cares about. Her methods are a bit extreme as she thinks Cuprite would be safer in a bubble, she did protect Yellow from Ice. Now that they have stopped fighting and begun talking Yellow and Black are more likely to work together. Cuprite (Pokemonboy3000) They consider themselves to be sisters and are extremely close, since they have been together for Cuprite's entire life. They truly care about each other, but like real sisters they tease each other as well. They are often seen together and can fuse easily without requiring a dance. They also have sever combination moves they have practiced and will often call out maneuvers to do. Calcite is more likely to get annoyed by Cuprite's reckless actions and often worries about her. Onicolo (LTT) "It's OK Onyx let it all out. I can't imagine how you feel having lost Rose, but I do know you can consider me a friend" - The ancient ones part 4 Yellow Calcite and Onyx seem to be very close friends, Calcite has often consoled Onyx whenever she was feeling sad, and they were known to hang out when they were both in good moods. While they aren't seen together as much as Calcite is with Amethyst, Yellow continues to think of Onyx as one of her closest friends. Tiger Eye Tiger and Yellow Calcite are good friends, initially they didn't interact much since Yellow was a Homeworld Gemsona. Since Steven university they have seem to hang out a lot more, and genuinely enjoy each other's company. Yellow Calcite tends to be able to articulate how Tiger feels with words, and Tiger is able to solve most of the problems Calcite faces. They were recently confirmed to be friends with benefits, showing they have a physical connection as well as emotional. Zircon (Agunachopace) "I'm sorry about your loss, maybe we have more in common then you thought. If you ever need to talk let me know."-Calcite The Drill part 9 Initially they were on similar terms as Calcite and Jasper, Zircon and calcite's relationship has improved. They still have different stances on many issues including Homeworld, but they seem to have reached a mutual respect for each other and see past their differences. Rubellite (Goldensunsheba) Rubellite has been after Yellow Calcite for quite some time, at first to bring her back to Yellow Diamond since she betrayed her. Later Rubellite's anger deepened after the Black Ice incident. Almost ironically, Yellow Calcite's fear of Rubellite and desire to not be a burden on her friends, drove her to begin the experiments in the kindergarten that would eventually create Black Calcite. Kyanite (Moon281) "(Hugs Kyanite) Don't you ever scare me like that again!" The Second War part 3 When she is around him she is reduced to a screaming fan gem. Calcite was crushing on Kyanite hard to the point where she cared more about him than the mission at hand. He seemed to reciprocate her feelings but his aversion to relationships and fusions stopped anything deeper form happening between them. Calcite believed her chances with him were lost when his gem was damaged beyond repair, and she went far out of her way to heal him with Rose's tears. Tourmaline (SIMU) They attended the Gala together, and Yellow Calcite had a wonderful time with him. She spent most of the night on the dance floor with him. Blue Calcite "Oops, did I do that?" Yellow Calcite dislikes Blue Calcite and hatred of her is stated to be one of the few things both Black and Yellow agree on. Yellow tried to engage her to protect Steven and Connie, but was completely outmatched in combat. Even with her Bismuth enhanced wings, Blue Calcite was able to hold her off without even summoning her weapon, gloating and putting down Yellow all the while. Black Calcite was able to put up more of a fight, but was outsmarted and cut down by BC. When she regenerated Yellow Calcite was embarrassed that she was made a fool of and has taking a vacation from her career to help the crystal gems capture her. Blue Calcite was able to help Yellow and Black Calcite work together even better than they were before, as they both hatred her enough to sync up. During their rematch the two were able to keep her off balance and, with Stevonnie's help, defeat her. Yellow did actually feel bad when she learned that she was indirectly responsible for the deaths of the other 2 C4 members, and felt bad for Blue Calcite. When she realized she was trying to detonate her injector, instead of flying off with Stevonnie, she shrunk it enough so it wouldn't be fatal for Blue Calcite, showing she must care about her a little. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfvBbI8qyEQ Yellow Calcite's signature instruments are the Saxophone and trumpets, sometimes with piano thrown in. When she fuses with another gem at least 2 of these instruments are always present. Trivia * I got the idea for her from the Crush Cousins on My Life As a Teenage Robot, and she also incorporates aspects from Lindsay (Total Drama) and Bumblebee (DC) * She was a lot more stuck up, mean, and preppy in her debut appearance "A call for War part 2". She even used to believe that "fusion was a cheap tactic to make ugly gems prettier." She has gradually become nicer, less vain, and more understanding. She even switched from being a Homeworld Gemsona to a Crystal Gem one in the Ancient Ones. * She is my most used Gemsona having appeared in every Roleplay I have taken place in except two. And she was my second ever Gemsona after Zircon * She likewise has the most Fusions of any of my Gemsonas. Gemology * Calcite, like most carbonates, will dissolve in most forms of acid * Aragonite will change into calcite if it is exposed to temperatures of 380-470 degrees celcius * Calcite is the most stable form of polymorph, unlike aragonite and vaterite * Calcite has been experimented with for a variety of purposes such as, gun sights in WW II and a cloak of invisibility * Calcite can be found in most sedimentary rocks, particularly limestone Gallery None of the art here is my own and are all done by the wonderful Goldensunsheba, Fruitninja155, Agunachopace, and OnyxBM. Calcite Yellow Gss.png Pokemonboy3000's Yellow Calcite gemstone.png Im_so_sorry_for_the_hair.png Black calcite.png|Black Calcite by Goldensunsheba Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems Category:Carbonates Category:Protagonists Category:Gemsonas